


Bad decisions

by ukyoish



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alcohol, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Both Gen And Ukyo Are Switches, Bottom Ukyo, Dirty Talk (kinda?), Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, IDK What Else To Tag It With It's Just Ugen Smut, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Night Stands, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Please Give This Ship More Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-petrification, Smut, Top Gen, Topping from the Bottom, Verbal Humiliation, english isn't my first language, fight for dominance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukyoish/pseuds/ukyoish
Summary: Gen smiled when he heard that, and gulped the remainings of his whiskey before looking at the blonde again. “My only condition is that you don’t fall in love with me by tomorrow morning.”Ukyo chuckled when he heard that, and he traced his index finger over Gen’s jawline, gently gripping his chin and tilting his face upwards, making their eyes meet. “Oh Gen, it will take much more than you fucking me for me to fall in love with you.”
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Saionji Ukyou, Asagiri Gen/Saionji Ukyou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Bad decisions

**Author's Note:**

> I promised I'd write an Ugen fic if they reached top 5 on my Dr. Stone ships poll and you all delivered, so here I am. 
> 
> (Stop feeding my newly discovered addiction to writing smut, please)
> 
> If you want to know about updates and other things, you can check my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ukyoish)

He shouldn’t be there.

But then again, Gen’s life was just a succession of bad decisions, wasn’t it?

Even if being on that bar drinking his second glass of whiskey was a bad idea, he was secretly hoping to meet someone that could at least entertain him for a few hours, which in turn wouldn’t be so bad. 

He was starting to give up on his quest and approach some of the more questionable guys that had tried to talk with him before when he saw someone enter the bar alone and looking as gloomy as him.

Ukyo hated national holidays. He was already accustomed to sleeping with someone else in the same room as him, so when he came back to his empty house the nights spent alone were unbearable.

Or he was just finding an excuse to get laid almost every night he didn’t have service. Whatever. 

As soon as he entered the bar his eyes met another boy’s, whose hair was half-dyed black and white. He was… astoundingly pretty, and his face reminded Ukyo of someone, but he couldn’t exactly pinpoint _who._

He tried not to stare at him much while he walked over to the bar and ordered a glass of rum, sitting down on a barstool and feeling that boy’s burning gaze on him. 

Ukyo looked over at him again, and the boy raised his eyebrows, silently asking if he could come over. The blonde had two options: act as a cute flustered little blonde bottom that would blush with each praise that man told him, which gave him more possibilities of _actually_ getting fucked that night, or act as the fighter brat he really was. 

He chose the second option, and also raised his eyebrows at the boy, inviting him to come.

“My name’s Gen.” The boy said as soon as he sat down in the barstool next to him, drink in hand, and Ukyo took a few seconds to examine him. His face was round but his features were sharp, creating an intriguing contrast. His lips looked soft, and his eyes were dark blue, fixed on the blonde attentively. 

“I’m Ukyo.” 

Gen bit his bottom lip while studying the blonde’s face. He was pretty, and the magician couldn’t help but think how he would look all flustered under him. “Why are you here, dear Ukyo?” 

The blonde slightly tilted his head, smiling. He leaned a bit closer, his lips brushing Gen’s ear. “The same reason as you, I suppose.” 

Gen smiled when he heard that, and gulped the remainings of his whiskey before looking at the blonde again. “My only condition is that you don’t fall in love with me by tomorrow morning.”

Ukyo chuckled when he heard that, and he traced his index finger over Gen’s jawline, gently gripping his chin and tilting his face upwards, making their eyes meet. “Oh Gen, it will take much more than you fucking me for me to fall in love with you.”

Gen’s whole body heated when he heard those words. He ran his tongue over his bottom lip, his eyes traveling to Ukyo’s pink lips, and he felt the blonde’s grip on his chin tighten when he realized what the magician was thinking of doing. 

“Your house or mine?” Gen asked, and Ukyo released his grip on him, finishing his glass of rum before standing up. 

“Mine. Let’s go.” The blonde walked outside the bar, followed by Gen. 

“Let me smoke a cigarette first.” The magician said. He took a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and lit one of them, every movement he made followed by the blonde’s turquoise eyes. “You want one?” Gen asked, exhaling some of the smoke. 

Ukyo frowned and looked away. The smell of tobacco reminded him of his military trainee days, and it wasn't the most pleasant memory. “No, thanks.” 

Gen grinned and after gripping the blonde’s chin he leaned closer, blowing the smoke into Ukyo’s mouth. The soldier tried to step away, but before he could Gen kissed him, pushing him against the wall. 

His lips were soft and tasted like smoke, and Ukyo was surprised because he actually liked it. He kissed back almost as aggressively, because _fuck it_ , he didn’t feel like submitting. 

Gen smiled once they backed away, and although the magician was a bit shorter than the blonde Ukyo’s knees were bent, making them face each other perfectly. “You’re kind of a brat, aren’t you?” 

The blonde smiled and eyed the way Gen took another blow of his cigarette, hissing at the feeling of the warm smoke going down his throat. “Be careful, or maybe I’ll be the one fucking you tonight.” 

Gen chuckled and kissed him again, this time blowing the smoke directly into Ukyo’s mouth. 

It was asphyxiating and pure bliss at the same time. The magician’s tongue brushed against the blonde’s, and suddenly it became a little fight to see who would back away first. 

Gen could feel the cigarette extinguishing in his hand, but he wouldn’t break the kiss. His week had been shit, and he needed the feeling of being in control of _something_ , even if that meant physically fighting the blonde until his attitude faded away. 

Ukyo finally broke the kiss, panting, and Gen cooed at him, tossing the cigarette to the ground before cupping his cheeks. “Baby gave up?” 

The blonde almost grunted when he heard that, and he grabbed Gen’s wrists before talking again. “Let’s go.”

They hurried back to Ukyo’s apartment, which thankfully was just a few minutes away from the bar. 

As soon as the blonde closed the door behind him, he was pressed against it by Gen’s hips, and their lips met once again, this time even more aggressive and desperate than the last. 

Gen smiled against Ukyo’s mouth when the blonde made a small whimpering sound once he felt the magician’s thigh press against his half-hard dick.

“I thought you were going to fight back a bit more, dear Ukyo.” 

The soldier scoffed but didn’t respond, too distracted by the feeling of Gen gently nipping on his jaw. 

“Are you going to bring me to your room or…?” Before Gen could finish the question the blonde grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him against the wall, kissing him even harder than before. The magician yelped but didn’t break the kiss, even more turned on than before. 

“Didn’t you want me to fight back?” Ukyo whispered on his ear, and started leaving kisses down Gen’s neck. 

“Don’t leave marks.” He warned, his eyes fluttering shut. As much as he was enjoying this, he couldn’t afford to appear on Monday’s broadcast with kiss marks all over his neck. 

Ukyo hummed, his kisses now feathery against the magician’s skin. He went up to his lips, kissing him again, this time a bit slower and softer, his hands traveling up Gen’s chest until they were resting on his sides. “Let’s go to the bedroom.” 

Gen let the blonde pull him to the bedroom, but as soon as they were near the bed the magician pushed Ukyo to it, instantly hovering over him, looking down at the soldier. 

“I can’t wait to see you begging me to fuck you.” The magician leaned down towards him, bumping their noses together. 

Ukyo smiled and maintained his gaze defiantly, slightly raising his eyebrows. “Just because you’re a needy bottom doesn’t mean I will be one too.”

Gen chuckled and lightly shook his head, leaning even closer, their lips brushing. “If we ever meet again, I really hope you make me beg for your cock.” 

Those words made Ukyo’s whole body tingle, and he wrapped his arms around Gen’s neck, finally pressing their lips together again. The magician pressed his body down on Ukyo’s, their half-hard dicks finally getting some friction. 

“Sadly,” Gen said as soon as he backed away, feeling the blonde’s chest rise and fall rapidly. “I don’t think you’ll use it much today.” He sat back on his knees, his hand traveling from Ukyo’s chest over to his pants, lightly pressing against his dick, which twitched under his touch. “Cute.”

Ukyo took off his t-shirt at the same time as Gen, and after sitting back he pulled the mentalist for another kiss. Before he could even slip his tongue inside his mouth and regain some of the dominance Gen backed away, standing up. 

“How about I suck you off?” The mentalist asked, almost panting, and he took off the rest of his clothes, except for his underwear, under the blonde’s intense gaze. 

“That’d be nice, at least you’d shut up for a bit.” Ukyo said, taking off his pants and slightly parting his legs, smiling amused at Gen’s reaction. 

The magician chuckled and kneeled back down on the bed before leaning towards the blonde, his hand gripping his waist bruisingly hard. “You’re going to regret having said that, dear Ukyo.”

Before the soldier could clap back, Gen yanked his underwear down, letting his cock spring free against his stomach and lightly chuckled, taking it in his hand and softly squeezing, making Ukyo whine. 

“And you think I’d beg for this?” He asked before dragging his tongue over one side of it painfully slow, and Ukyo covered his face with his arm, already feeling overwhelmed with the slight tone of humiliation and Gen’s mouth now sucking the tip of his cock. 

He didn’t feel the mentalist’s hand grabbing his wrist until he pulled his arm away from his face, showing Ukyo’s blushed face and making eye contact with him while he took his whole dick in, his nose brushing the blonde’s stomach. 

“Ah…” Ukyo sighed when Gen hummed around his length, the vibrations making the blonde leak a bit of precum in his throat. 

While Gen bobbed his head up and down each time faster, sometimes deepthroating and other times pulling off completely just to leave kitten licks all over Ukyo’s length, the blonde kinda regretted wanting him to shut up. 

It had been a long time since he’d had any kind of sexual affection with someone, and he was close _already._

“If… Hnng… If you keep going I’ll cum…” Ukyo managed to mumble, but Gen torturously kept going, ignoring the blonde’s warning. 

Just when Ukyo was _almost_ there, his body brushing the edge of the climax, Gen pulled away, making the blonde whine at the loss. His mouth parted, trying to suck the air back to his lungs and his thighs closed involuntarily in an effort to get just enough friction to go over that edge where he’d been tittering in just seconds ago. 

He tried to jerk his hips upwards in a useless effort to get any friction, even from the air, when he felt Gen’s hands hold him down and part his legs once again. “And that’s what you get for being a brat.” 

Ukyo huffed, feeling his cock hurt just for having his orgasm denied, and tried to clear his mind a bit before talking. “The day we meet again I’m going to make you suffer so much, you will-...” Before he could continue, Gen shoved two fingers inside his mouth. 

“Suck.” 

Maybe he was being rougher than he intended too, but his cock also hurt from not getting any attention yet, so hard inside his underwear that the tip was already peeking out, leaking precum on Gen’s stomach. 

Ukyo started sucking on them surprisingly fast, his gaze fixed on Gen’s and the mentalist muttered a curse under his breath and felt himself leak a bit more precum just with the sight. 

“I can suck you off too, I can see you want it.” The blonde said once Gen pulled his fingers out from his mouth. 

The magician shook his head before parting Ukyo’s thighs even more, and starting leaving kisses on his legs, close to his sensitive zone but not close _enough_. “I think I prefer to fuck you senseless first.” 

“That is, if you manage to do it.” Ukyo had to bit his bottom lip to hold back a moan when he felt Gen’s fingers brush his rim, getting it wet with his own saliva. “If you’re feeling impatient, I have some lube on my nightstand.”

He kinda regretted saying that, because Gen instantly sat back on his heels and Ukyo instantly felt a bit colder, missing the mentalist’s body heat hovering above him. 

Gen was fast, and before the blonde could even complain he kissed him, this time slow and deliberate, as if he was trying to get to know Ukyo’s mouth perfectly. 

He didn’t know when he had managed to squirt some of the lube on his hand, but the blonde’s small whimper when he felt Gen’s fingers starting to trace circles around his rim teasing him was drowned by their desperate kiss. 

“I could just kiss you for eternity.” The magician whispered before kissing him again. One of his hands came up to Ukyo’s waist, holding him down when the blonde tried to grind their hips together in an attempt to get some friction on his swollen dick. 

“Just fuck me already.” Ukyo groaned, and Gen instantly backed away, a mischievous smile on his face. 

“Look at you, begging for it.” He sat back on his heels, and the blonde scoffed looking away, feeling his whole face blush even more. 

“I’m _not_ begging, I’m just hurrying you to do it.” 

“Who’s the needy bottom now, hmm?” Gen asked amused, but before Ukyo could respond he easily slid his index finger inside the blonde, making his whole body tremble with the sensation. 

“If you… Had… Just let me cum…” The soldier said between strained moans, Gen’s finger thrusting in and out of him at enough speed just to make the buildup start again. 

“You want to cum?” The magician asked, slowly introducing another finger and grinning when Ukyo started squirming under him. “Are you going to cum before I even get inside you?” 

“Then just fucking _get on with it_.” Ukyo said annoyed, opening his eyes and staring directly at Gen. The mentalist smiled, pleased with the blonde’s reaction, and introduced a third finger just to make sure he was stretched enough. 

“That’s so greedy of you, dear Ukyo.” Gen hummed, but he couldn’t help but smile at the blonde’s eagerness. He took a condom he’d gotten from Ukyo’s nightstand when he’d gone to get the lube and after opening the wrapping and taking his underwear off he rolled the condom on his dick slowly, enjoying every soft grunt from the blonde the more time passed without him getting any stimulation at all. 

Gen finally got closer to him, lining his cock with his fluttering entrance, and the blonde almost screamed when he felt the slightest pressure against his rim, the wait making him even more sensitive.

The mentalist was trying to be as gentle as he could, but Ukyo’s blushed face looking at him with his hooded turquoise eyes just made him want to fuck him hard against the mattress. 

It wasn’t the first time he topped someone, but he certainly wasn’t really accustomed to it. He grunted when he was finally fully inside Ukyo, and waited for a few seconds, until the blonde started circling his hips in an attempt to get him to move. 

Gen rested on his forearms on both sides of Ukyo’s head, caging him with his small body, before pulling out almost completely and thrusting back in. 

“Fuck.” The blonde muttered under his breath, his lips finding their way to Gen’s neck and lightly biting there. “Faster.” He pleaded, and moaned when the mentalist obeyed, thrusting deeper and faster. 

Gen kissed him, this time sloppily, and backed away just a bit, their lips still touching and their hot breaths mixing. 

Ukyo started moving his hips in time with Gen’s thrusts, and he felt blood on his bottom lip when he bit on it the moment the mentalist’s dick brushed his prostate. 

“I can't describe with words how good you look right now.” Gen panted, leaving one last kiss on Ukyo’s lips before sitting back on his heels, his hands traveling all over the blonde’s body except where he most needed it, his dick twitching with the lack of attention. 

The new angle didn’t allow Gen to thrust as deep, but the mentalist compensated it with the speed and the harshness, making the blonde whimper with each thrust. 

Gen’s hands lowered to Ukyo’s thighs, parting them, and the blonde yelped when he felt his thumb tease his rim. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight.” The mentalist brought one of Ukyo’s legs up until it was resting on his shoulder, managing to thrust deeper inside him that way. He started kissing and biting the blonde’s thighs, each soft moan he elicited from him going straight to his dick.

If Ukyo could manage to focus his mind just enough to describe everything that was feeling, he’d choose overwhelming.

And he was loving every second of it. 

“Everything okay?” Gen asked after a few minutes, his pace slowing down a bit, which caused the blonde to whimper. 

Only then Ukyo realized his eyes were filled with tears and he was sobbing. He shook his head, feeling his face heat up even more. How would he even find the words to explain that he was crying just because he was _so horny_? 

Gen stopped completely, his dick still inside him, and Ukyo whimpered, clenching around him just to get him to move. The mentalist grunted with the sensation, but still didn’t move. “Are you okay? You’re crying.” 

“Let me be overwhelmed alone.” Ukyo groaned, pushing Gen down on the bed and sitting on top of him, grabbing the magician’s dick and slowly lowering on it, bracing his hands on Gen’s chest. 

“Oh, our dear Ukyo is overwhelmed with cock, huh?” Gen grinned when the blonde lowered his head with a huff, his ears blushing in embarrassment. His thighs burned with every time he moved, but it only added to the mix of sensations that were taking over his body. 

He muttered a small “Thank god” when Gen gripped his hips and helped him move up and down, sometimes even thrusting up to meet Ukyo’s skin, both of them moaning louder every time.

“Please, Gen, I need…” Ukyo leaned forward, his forehead pressed against the mentalist’s shoulder. They both kept moving their hips, but it wasn’t enough. He needed something _more_ if he wanted to cum. 

As much as Gen loved the way his name sounded in the blonde’s lips, it was impossible not to keep teasing him. “What do you want, Ukyo? Tell me.” 

“Make me cum, please. _Please_.” The blonde begged, his words cut by soft moans on Gen’s ear. The mentalist smiled and started thrusting harder, meeting the soldier’s skin with hard slaps, and turned his head just enough for their lips to meet. 

Ukyo didn’t even resist to Gen’s tongue penetrating his mouth, his moans drowned by his hungry lips, and his whole body shivered when he felt the mentalist’s hand move from his waist down towards his cock. 

As soon as Gen grabbed his dick and squeezed lightly Ukyo was cumming all over him, his head falling again against his shoulder. 

Gen kept jerking him off and thrusting inside him until Ukyo came down from his climax, his chest rising and falling rapidly, trying to recover from the intense orgasm he’d just had. 

“Keep going.” He whispered when he felt the mentalist slow down, too cautious of not wanting to push Ukyo into overstimulation. 

This time, the blonde was conscious enough to clench around Gen every time he thrusted deep, and in a few minutes he was also cumming, filling the condom. 

They kissed one last time, the blonde whimpering against his lips when Gen pulled out from him, both lying down on the bed on their sides, looking at each other. 

“I’m going to get cleaned up.” The mentalist said after a few minutes in silence, their soft breaths the only thing filling the room. 

“There are clean towels in the bathroom.” Ukyo whispered loud enough for Gen to hear, and he stood up from the bed, walking over to the bathroom and leaving the blonde alone. 

He came back just a minute later, his chest and hands clean from Ukyo’s cum, and after kneeling on the bed he rubbed the towel between the blonde’s thighs and softly over his dick, cleaning him up. 

The soldier whimpered and half-opened his eyes, stretching his arms towards Gen and making grabby hands, silently asking him to come. The mentalist tossed the towel to the ground and lied down next to him, wrapping his arms around Ukyo’s body. 

The blonde hugged him back, humming pleased when the mentalist nuzzled against his neck, kissing over a bite mark he’d left on him before. 

“Are you sleeping here?” Ukyo asked in a whisper. 

“Only if you’re okay with it.” 

“I don’t like sleeping alone.” The blonde admitted, and smiled when Gen tightened his hug around him, kissing his neck again. 

“Then I’ll stay.” He whispered back, closing his eyes and enjoying the warmth of Ukyo’s body pressed against him. 

  
  
  
  
  


They never met each other again. All those promises Ukyo made about him fucking Gen sometime were never fulfilled, even if the magician went back to that bar a few times hoping to meet him again. 

He blamed himself for not asking for his phone number the morning after, but they were just too sore and tired to even think about exchanging phone numbers. 

Sometimes he remembered their encounter, but it was _impossible_ finding him amidst all the people that had been petrified. 

“Gen?” Tsukasa’s voice brought him back to reality, he instantly stood up, looking at the brunette. 

“Yeah?” 

“I’ve revived a former SDF Navy soldier, I think he’ll be useful.” Tsukasa informed, looking out the cave, where Hyoga and the new addition to their group were talking. “I think you should be the one to give him the tour and talk about everything, so we can make sure he’s convinced to stay.”

“Okay~” Gen smiled at Tsukasa before walking out the cave and towards the boy that he assumed was their new addition, who was now staring at the horizon. “Hello! Welcome to the…” His voice trailed off when the boy turned around, his body freezing when he recognized who he was.

Ukyo. 

The blonde looked as surprised as he was, his eyes fixed on Gen’s face, and his mouth open. “You…” He whispered, but before he could finish the magician ran over to him, hugging him tightly.

“What are the odds?” Gen chuckled, pressing his face against the blonde’s neck. Even though they didn’t even know each other at all, the mentalist instantly felt a wave of comfort wash over him when Ukyo wrapped his arms around him. 

“I thought I was never going to see you again.” The blonde sighed against Gen’s skin.

“Me too.” 

Ukyo backed away just enough to be able to study the mentalist’s face and grinned when Gen slightly blushed. 

The next words he said, softly whispered on the magician’s ear, made Gen’s whole body tremble.

“We still have something pending, remember?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please leave kudos and a comment! 
> 
> If you want to know about updates and other things, you can check my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ukyoish)


End file.
